


After A Kiss

by Kalamac



Category: Chicago Fire, Shawson - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and Dawson are living together. Of course this leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an f/f fic. Hope it doesn't suck.

Dawson shifted slightly on the couch, sneaking a glance at Shay. She’d been doing that a lot since moving into the apartment, watching Shay surreptitiously.  
Severide moving to Madrid right when the lease on her old place was up for renewal had seemed like a sign. She could get away from her jerk landlord, and spending more time with Shay would never be a bad thing.  
Lately it had started seeming like a really good thing.  
Dawson had never considered herself to be gay and had only occasionally thought she might be bi. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, she’d see a woman and just feel a kind of…pull. For a while now the woman she’d been getting that from was Shay.  
She could brush off the attraction when they were just working together, but now they were around each other constantly, her feelings had gotten deeper. The tingly warmth that filled her whenever Shay looked at her and smiled. The heat it flared into when they touched.  
“….okay, Dawson?” Shay’s hand on her arm.  
“Huh?” Dawson realized Shay was looking at her, concerned etched on her face.  
“You were staring at me, for like, a minute,” Shay grinned. “I thought you were having a stroke. Or plotting my death.”  
“No, I…I…” Dawson paused, breathed, leaned forward and kissed Shay.  
Shay leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to Dawson’s questing tongue.  
As the kiss broke apart, Dawson gently pushed Shay back until she was lying with her head resting on the arm of the couch. She straddled Shay’s groin, then stilled, unsure of what to do next.  
Shay’s fingers danced across Dawson’s hips, then settled on the edge of her t-shirt, tugging gently at the material. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Dawson nodded, rolling her hips a little, enjoying the flash of lust that sparked in Shay’s beautiful eyes.  
Shay sat up slowly, inching Dawson’s t-shirt up her body as she rose. Tossing the shirt to the floor, she dipped her head, dropping little kisses across Dawson’s collar bone. Wrapping her left arm around Dawson’s back, Shay caressed Dawson’s stomach with her right hand, before sliding it into Dawson’s underwear.  
Shay softly rubbed Dawson’s pussy lips, her fingers dampening slightly. She parted them with her thumb, finding Dawson’s hardening clit.  
Dawson moaned softly as Shay slipped two fingers through her folds, into her pussy. Shay thrust her hand slowly, still circling Dawson’s clit with her thumb. Shay curled her fingers forward, pulsing them against Dawson’s g-spot. She grinned at the low growl, and full body shudder that followed.  
Shay moved her fingers faster as Dawson writhed against her hand. Dawson’s moans became a continuous, soft chant “Shay, Shay, Shay, Shay”, as her stomach muscles tensed, her pussy walls clenching around Shay’s fingers as she came.  
Shay held her as she rode out the orgasm, kissing her throat, her cheek, her earlobe. “We should go upstairs. My bed is so much better than this couch.”


End file.
